Party Of A Lifetime
by RoraShigoto
Summary: As soon as Yazoo walked in, he knew there would be trouble. Although this trouble, he could probably handle... ::Yazoo.Zexion yaoi:: /for Susumi/


**Party Of A Lifetime**

**_As soon as Yazoo walked in, he knew there would be trouble. Although this trouble, he could probably handle..._**

**_(for Susumi)_**

I can't believe I let him talk me into this, Yazoo thought harshly as Loz parked the car in front of a big, somewhat run-down two story house. They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Yazoo stayed close behind Loz during this, but as soon as they stepped inside, Loz had disappeared. Yazoo looked around for him, his eyebrows drawn sharp. "Loz?!"

"Calm down!"

Yazoo whirled around at the sound of his companion's voice. "L-Loz, when did you--"

"I'll be at the bar. Go... go do something."

The place was too crowded for Yazoo to even move. People were loud and tightly bound together. Music played in the far-off background. Yazoo began to wonder how these people could pay for all this.

Cautiously, Yazoo began to squeeze his way through the swarm of people. He made it all the way to the other side of the room eventually and surprisingly. He sighed heavily as he sat on a staircase. Nobody seemed to even care that he had just bumped into them, they were all probably too drunk to notice.

"Did you get dragged into this, too?" A voice asked from behind Yazoo. He turned around to see a male sitting above him on the steps. He looked younger, probably around twenty-one (Yazoo was twenty-five) and he had a bored expression as he watched everyone.

"Um," Yazoo began, not intending to meet someone who actually looked sober. "Yeah. My friend Loz wanted me to come with him to a party. Kadaj is out of town, so he couldn't come."

"Oh," the man replied. "Yeah, Axel got me to come. He said it would help me with my loss." At this, Yazoo quirked an elegant eyebrow. "My boyfriend and I just broke up. Er, well, he called it 'taking a break,' but... you know how that goes."

"Sorry," Yazoo told him.

The man shook his head lightly, saying, "No, it's not your fault. Hell, you probably don't even give a shit."

"No, it's just-"

"I'm Zexion, by the way," the man said, extending a hand out. Confused, Yazoo looked at the outstretched hand, then regained his senses and shook hands.

"I'm Yazoo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Would you like to dance?"

Yazoo was panting now, after two hours of moving his body to the beat of the music. with his newfound companion. Honestly, after seeing the kid move, Yazoo had begun to check him out earlier. But as soon as he noticed, of course, he stopped. Idiot, he would mentally call himself.

The two stepped outside after they had had enough.

"So, Yazoo," Zexion said to him. "You're a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks," Yazoo breathlessly replied. It was obvious that he wasn't used to this sort of thing. He wondered aloud how the other could stand it.

"Heh, DDR helps," Zexion smirked.

Yazoo nodded slowly. He was quickly starting to like this kid... a lot.

"So, I guess..."

Before Zexion finish, Yazoo found himself moving closer to him by instinct. The younger man's dark blue orbs bore into his own. Yazoo's hands were suddenly shaky as he came even closer. His mind couldn't register what he was doing before he could stop himself.

Soon, his lips were pushing onto Zexion's.

Idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!, he mentally screamed. I'm such an idiot! What am I doing?!

But... Zexion was responding...! Zexion was kissing him back, no protests, no objections. And, Yazoo had to admit, he was a damn good kisser.

The kiss was growing stronger, hungrier, deepening. There was tongue involved now. And moans and whimpers of pleasure.

But then they pulled apart. Zexion smirked and lightly wiped at his lower lip. He turned around and waved behind to Yazoo, "I've got to go!"

Loz was at Yazoo's side almost instantaneously. The bigger one was pulling at Yazoo's arm, telling him to hurry and go to the car. And Yazoo absentmindedly followed. They were off, going as fast as possible away from the house. Police were going their opposite direction, ready to bust any party-goers. Yazoo was glad they got out in time.

He turned to his friend in the driver seat and said with his graceful voice, "Thank you, Loz."

* * *

This was written for Susumi, who wanted a Zexion/Yazoo fic. This was the best I could come up with, really. I tried to make it as long as possible, but it still came out **short. **I hate my non-ability to make things long...

I've never done anything with this couple, so this was new for me. Honestly, I'd never even heard of this couple existing until a few days ago... I don't know... I guess it is kind of cute. I might try my hand at it again sometime.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I am nothing...

Dear Susumi, if you don not particularly like this, please let me know. I will try to fix/modify it so you do. Or maybe just write something completely new for you.

**Much respect, much love. Goodbye!**


End file.
